


When In Rome

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Identity (2002), Bourne Series - All Media Types, Bourne Supremacy (2004), Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky runs, Jason chases, but what will he find out about his life before and what he missed out on? Jason/Nicky</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

Nicky had been on the run for three years since she had seen or heard from Jason, if he had not tried to find her so far then that meant he was never going to remember.

Never going to remember her or them, not even Jess. She tried to reassure Jess sometime even though they both knew he was not coming back.

At the moment she was Rome in a small apartment with one bed so she shared with Jess; even though she could not take her to school she tried her best to teach her everything.

Nicky's hair was back to it natural colour of blond and was just over her shoulders unlike Jess's short brown blond hair that was a few centimetres longer than her small ear.

Nicky laughed with her as she tried to teach a six year old geometry, she was a prodigy with piercing blue eye like her father and the same button nose that she could not help but pinch every time she saw it. Nick mist Jason some times but she had a wonderful daughter that filled her with joy and love every time she opened her eyes.

It was a hot Summer day and they both wore matching summer dresses of coarse hers was more fitting to her female shape and when she saw it in the shop window she new they had to get it, currently they were going out for ice-cream after work as Nick slipped a small floral hat on Jess as she wore a pair of sunnies.

Jason had been searching for Nicky for six months after he had heard someone was after her, he remembered they had been together when he was in the programme, he remembered everything, every kiss and touch but he decided he didn't want to be with her because of his love for Marie. Although his mind refused to let it go and forced him to remember those days and rechose.

No he was just going to warn her of the danger and then go before anything could get out of control. All of his research told him she was in Rome staying in a small apartment and had bought some high school textbook for some reason he could not fathom.

He walked down one of the streets with stands of people trying to sell stuff searching for where he would think she would stay, it had actually been harder them he had thought to find her and wondered who ever was after her was not close. He stoped in his tracks when he saw Nicky walking around a far corner in a beautiful summer dress that flattered all of her shapes perfectly and he had to mentally slap himself back into the present as a memory of them together walking hand in hand smiling and laughing threatened his peace of mind, his legs jump into gear as he chased after her, he saw her walking into and apartment building as she licked an ice-cream and it looked like she was laughing to herself.

"Jess have you packed all your things?" Nicky said from the small lounge.

"I did it yesterday mommy," she called as she rolled her small luggage bag out into the same room as her mother stood with her own bigger bag.

Nicky was about to leave when the doorbell sounded and she fretted over who it could be and only hoped it was someone who got the wrong room, she told her daughter to go into the other room as she opened it.

Once the door was half open Jason pushed his way in as Nicky stood in awe for a few seconds before Jason quickly looked around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she felt a lump in her throat and pain as she knew he still did not remember her.

"I was just coming to warn you that someone is after you…and I remember everything"

"What?"

"Someone wants to-" he stopped in mid sentence as he heard something in the next room and instantly he pushed her behind him and grabbed out his gun.

Nicky tried to stop his by pulling him away and shouting but he opened up the bed room door to see her daughter sitting calmly on the double bed, her little fist rolled around her hat until her knuckles went white when she saw the gun and she begun to cry.

Nicky went over and picked Jess up and hugged her as she bounced her slightly off her hip to calm her down as Jason pointed his gun to the little girl and asked who she was. Nicky was surprised by this as just before he had said he remembered everything, I mean she had been pregnant for nine months.

"She's my little sister," she lied to him as she hoped he didn't remember the part where she had told him her parents had died when she was fifteen.

Jason put the gun away as Jess stoped her gentle sobbing to look at the strange man who seemed to know her mother, Nicky let her down to the ground again as she stared up at him trying to figure out the mystery.

"Your parent died when you were fifteen and she doesn't look older then eight," he explained to Nicky as the lump grew bigger in her throat, how did she explain to a man that didn't even remember the pregnancy that he was a father and why had she not told him before. Then she remembered the gun to her head and knew she couldn't have told him before.

"I'm six and a half," Jess says to the man as he looks down at her "I'm learning algebra and reading Shakespeare."

Jason never got the reason why children had to explain there whole life to people but then got an idea how to find out who she was "Who are you?" he asked the little girl with a small matching dress like Nicky's mesmerizing one that showed clearly she had assets, assets he remembered then noticed Nicky give the little girl a firm look.

"I'm Jess who are you?" Jess smiled as she also wanted to know who this stranger was "how do you know mommy."

Nicky winced as Jason finally processed the words of the little girl as she could see clear confusion on his usually blank face.

"Who is your father," he asked as he might not want the answer to this.

"Jason Bourne," she says to him as she was disappointed he had still not mentioned who he was.

"How do you know that baby," Nicky says with a worried tone as she leans down to her and looks into her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy I found a card you kept and I read it, I just wanted to know who daddy was," she say as her face turns sad as Nicky hugs her.

Jason's head feels like it about to explode as he remembers Nicky's swollen belly as he stroked it and kiss it before standing and kissing Nicky, Jason quickly walked over to the couch as he remembered getting a call that Nicky was going into labour as he prepared for his last mission and then remembers why he could not pull the trigger that night. He had never gotten to know his daughter and even forgot all about her as he went off with Marie.

"Are you okay Jason?" she asked as she kicked herself for revealing that bit of information to her daughter as Jess's face turned into the exact confusion she had previously seen on Jason's as she just wanted to pinch he little nose.

Nicky had no idea what to do as she had two confused look a likes on her hand one of them only a metre off the ground and the other that broke her heart without his knowing.

Both Jason and Jess knew when Nicky begun to cry as Jess slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around her upper leg and Jason stared at them together, she had done so much without him. She had done so well as he knew he had broken her heart more than once and his own broke to see her cry and a tiny part of him that hated her just wanted to leave her there, but then it disappeared as he stood and stepped over to her wrapping his arms around her as his body screamed in a lost pleasure that had been found as her hand slowly made there way around him and her head rested on his shoulders.

"You've done so well," he said as he kiss the top of her head and rubbed her back, her crying stopped and she looked into those long lost eyes that there daughter shared with him.

She unwrapped her arms from him as she picked up Jess and said "Jess meet your father," smiling as she quickly wiped a tear away and laughed a bit as Jess offered a hand and also smiled.

"Hi I'm Jess."

"David, David Webb," he smiled and took her little hand; he noticed that Jess had her mothers face and dimples when she smiled.

David and Nicky laughed as Jess looked confused to him "But…"

"So you know who you are now," Nicky smiled as he also offered her a hand, to start over with her.

"Well nice to meet you David," she said as she took his hand and his wordless offer.

"Jess Webb," Jess tested as she held onto her mother.

Chapter Two

Jess was asleep in her room in Malta, Sweden. They had quickly left after that and caught a plane to Sweden.

Nicky stood in the lounge as they looked to each other; she was now wearing a pair of jeans and a fitting T-shirt that also looked beautiful on her David thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," he tells her for every thing.

"For what, getting shot," she smiles to him even thought she knows he can see the pain under it.

"I mean for everything," he said as his heart sank to see her this way.

"Yeah well we can't change the past," she said as she put her hands in her pockets and looks to her side as tears begun to flow.

David walked over to her and wiped away a tear as he held her chin "You know how hard it was alone with Jess when your face was on TV and you were off with someone else," she accused and told herself she had ever right to.

David had nothing to say to her as he looked into her eye, she had been broken by it and his heart sunk a little more every time.

"Then you put a gun to my head and a part of my wished you pull the trigger," she said to him through heavy tears as she moved away from his touch.

"I was just beginning to forgive and forget, then you had to come back and I always know I can't live with out you," she said to him as her legs gave in and she toppled down.

What was he supposed to say to the person you loved the most and broke there heart the most he thought and then thought back to putting the gun to her head as his stomach twisted. He only realized he was crying also when he walked over to her and kneeled down and looked into her soaked eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She just cried for a half minute before her arms wrapped around him and he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

They lay on the bed face to face as they stared into each others eyes for three minutes before David moved in and kissed her softly on the lips before wrapping his arms around her as she did the same.

"Nicky Webb." She laughed as he did the same and kissed her forehead before they fell to sleep.

Fin


End file.
